Unseen
by takaondo
Summary: Ichigo always knew Rukia was a strong person. He knew it took strength to hide one's weaknesses. However, he also knew it took true strength to allow those weaknesses to be seen.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own BLEACH.

**Author's Notes:** This piece is a little bit out of the ordinary for me, I felt out of place writing it for some reason. This idea is very common, but I wanted to try it out for myself. I guess I should be writing more then, haha. There's very little romance... or very subtle romance... but I guess that's more IchiRuki'ish then.

And for those who care, yes, the new BA chapter's coming along.

-

-

-

* * *

**_Unseen_**

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo trudged up a small path up a hill. The foliage around him was overgrown, as if no one had been there to take care of the place. Leaves dropped by in fluttery movements, and he brushed away one that had landed on the sleeve of his kimono. He turned back to the road and his brows furrowed lightly on his face.

"_Rukia? I think she's at the Shiba Cemetery."Shiba Kuukaku said._

_Ichigo's expression lit up with confusion as he stared back at her blankly._

"_What's she doing over there for?" Ichigo asked._

_Kuukaku looked away for a moment, pausing as her eyes glazed over. _

"_Who knows…"_

Walking under the gate, he couldn't help feeling uncomfortable. Grave stones littered the area in lines, and they all bore the Shiba name. Ichigo felt the similarity between these graves and the one of his mother's. He turned to a far northern corner and he found the person he had come looking for.

It didn't seem that she had notice his arrival, her back was still facing him even though he was here.

"Yo, Rukia." Ichigo said as he walked towards her, raising an arm casually. "What are you –"

Rukia glanced at him over her shoulder and Ichigo froze in place. His brown eyes widened at her expression. Her face was pale, showing vulnerability Ichigo had never seen before. However, it was quickly replaced by a small smile.

"Ah… hey, Ichigo." She said softly.

Ichigo scowled lightly.

"Do you want me to –"

"No, you can stay." Rukia said before he could finish. "I'm… just visiting my former superior."

Ichigo slowly walked up behind her, his eyes tracing the writing on the grave. Reading it as 'Shiba Kaien', he wondered what kind of person he was. However, noticing the look on Rukia's face, it was more than obvious to him.

"This person was very important to you." Ichigo said, making it more of a statement than a question. Rukia continued to stare at the grave before muttering.

"Ah…"

"Did he get killed in combat?" Ichigo asked.

"Kind of." Rukia replied blankly.

"Kind of?" Ichigo repeated curiously. "He went out honorably then."

Rukia turned to him, her eyes lighting up with fury at his statement.

"Honorably?! He got killed in an attack of cowardly self defense! He didn't need to die!! He didn't deserve to die!!!" Rukia yelled angrily. Ichigo was taken aback by her outburst, and his own face lit up with surprise as she continued. "I –"

Her eyes widened and she stopped her statement. For a moment, she had lost control of her emotions.

"Sorry, Ichigo." Rukia muttered, looking down in shame. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Rukia…"

She turned back to the grave with a stoic expression.

"Kaien-dono… was killed in an act of cowardly defense… an act…" Rukia started. "That I…"

Ichigo's face hardened. Rukia was trying hard to remain calm, and her usual air trembled with discomfort. Her eyes were dull, and bags were visible under them. It wasn't the Rukia he was use to; it reminded him of himself and his own guilt with his mother's death.

"I –"

"You don't need to tell me anymore." Ichigo said, and Rukia turned to him surprise. He paused for a moment before he continued. "You once told me, that you can't just tread into my heart… and I'll tell you the same."

Ichigo's turned away from her for a moment.

"You can take care of yourself – you're always reminding me about that. I won't bother with words of sympathy or pity… because you don't want that type of stuff. You won't allow yourself to show any weakness in front of anyone…"

He turned back, locking her eyes with his own.

"But…"

Ichigo's hand reached out towards her. Slowly and gently, he pushed her head softly onto his chest. Rukia's eyes widened as his smell permeated her senses. His touch provoked a quickening beat of her heart. His gentleness stirred the core of her very soul. It reminded her…

"… You're allowed to cry in front of me."

That he, Kurosaki Ichigo, was there to shoulder her burdens with her.

"Ichi…" Rukia muttered.

Her mind filled with the memories of Kaien; His face, his actions, and his words – his everything.

"_I am Vice Captain Kaien Shiba. Nice to meet you!"_

Her eyes clenched closed.

"… _I will stand by you even if I die."_

Her hand gripped desperately onto the fabric of his robe.

"_I believe… the heart is right here…"_

Her lips trembled.

"_Thanks… because of you… I can leave my heart here…"_

And she let out a bitter cry as the gates of her heart flooded with the anguish and guilt that she had bottled up for so long.

Ichigo looked down at her with a small frown and his eyes softened as her body shook in his arms.

"Idiot…"

_Every emotion we share connects our hearts a little closer_

He tightened his embrace against her.

"You don't always have to show me how strong you are."

_And maybe, little by little_

He placed his chin reassuringly on her head.

"I already know that part of you, Rukia."

_Our hearts can also mend together

* * *

_

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**Final Words:** I hope some people enjoyed it. I'm slightly worried about them being OOC but I think its fine the way it is. Until next time!**  
**


End file.
